


Top Shelf

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Pumpkin Pie Moonshine





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gin_tonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/gifts).



> Prompt: Pumpkin Pie Moonshine

"What is this swill?" Severus sniffed the pale orange beverage, the scent of pumpkin and cloves overpowered by alcohol fumes. 

"Nothing." Harry grabbed the glass and Vanished the contents. "Would you prefer whisky? I've got the bottle Minerva gave me last Christmas."

Severus nodded. "Acceptable."

Harry smiled as he poured. "Glad I saved some for a special occasion, then."

Severus paused. "Is this a special occasion?"

A blush coloured Harry's cheeks. "It could be."

Harry handed the refilled glass back to Severus, their fingers brushing lightly.

Severus took a sip of the excellent whisky, eyes on Harry. "Indeed it could."


End file.
